VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 1
Characters * Jason Blood * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Gotham City, NJ * November 7th 2015, 0042 Local Time VOX Archive * Dean Winchester: car door opens with loud creak Bupkis, dude. clatter, car door closes with loud creak That was the last flophouse in this city. I didn't see any of Dad's current aliases in their guest registry. So unless Dad is living it up at a fancy hotel, I don't know. sigh If he was here, he didn't stay in town long. I don't blame him. Pretty sure I just saw three kids buy drugs. * Sam Winchester: chuckle Yeah, well, here's something. So while you were in there, Bobby called. * Dean Winchester: Yeah? He heard from Dad? * Sam Winchester: No, but I guess he has access to a voicemail of Dad's. He found a message from a secretary at the university here in Gotham, confirming Dad's appointment on, get this, November 1st. * Dean Winchester: An appointment at the university? What? Was Dad meeting with a professor? * Sam Winchester: Yeah, actually. * Dean Winchester: Huh, did the secretary give the professor's name? * Sam Winchester: Yeah... crinkling Professor Blood. * Dean Winchester: Well that's not ominous. * Sam Winchester: chuckle I know. Right? I did some quick research on the guy. He looks like he might run in the same circles as we do. keys clacking Says here he's a professor of demonology. * Dean Winchester: They teach that stuff in college? * Sam Winchester: Yeah, dude. It's a brave new world. * Dean Winchester: pause Cool. So, he legit or does the guy look like a quack? * Sam Winchester: No, he seems like he knows his stuff. clacking Says he's written a few books, too. * Dean Winchester: So you think Dad was meeting with this Professor Blood to get some intel on Yellow Eyes? * Sam Winchester: Doesn't seem far-fetched to me. * Dean Winchester: Yeah... but something about this guy doesn't feel right to me. * Sam Winchester: You think this was a trap? Maybe this guy is a plant? * Dean Winchester: Could be... But Dad's long believed that Yellow Eyes was a demon. Dad would be enticed to speaking with a demonologist. If Yellow Eyes caught wind of that, he could possess this guy. * Sam Winchester: Alright, well, so maybe we go check this professor out? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, but we got to do this smart. jingling, car engine turns on We need to surprise him somewhere and hit him with with the usual tests of demonic possession. * Sam Winchester: That's risky. But it's worth a shot. * Dean Winchester: The guy got an address? driving * Sam Winchester: clacking not that I can find. Oh, but I got an idea. clacking He doesn't really have an active social media presence, but clacking he does have a FaceSpace app on his phone and if he isn't all that tech-savvy, I think I can- clacking Okay, yeah, he didn't turn off the GPS cache feature on the app. It's set to 'on' by default. chuckle Got to love that app's complete disregard for privacy, huh? clacking His phone was last pinged in... pause * Dean Winchester: car driving Something wrong? * Sam Winchester: clacking Huh, he must be more tech-savvy than I expected. His phone regularly seems to bounce between some state park out of town, Northeast Africa, and the middle of Asia. * Dean Winchester: car driving That's not shady at all... Guy sounds like he doesn't want to be followed. * Sam Winchester: clacking Yeah, well, right now it says he's actually not far from us. clacking Lasy ping put him at a bar called 'My Alibi' about thirty minutes ago. I can give you directions. * Dean Winchester: Great. Let's do this. driving * Shift. 18 minutes later. Location: My Alibi * Filter: Rock music, overlapping voices in conversations * Dean Winchester: opens, footsteps: 2 instances Ah, now this is a side of Gotham I like to see... Oh, dude, slapping chest We should totally do some pool hustling while we're here. Get some extra catch, you know? chuckle You still got those billard skills? * Sam Winchester: I do alright... but Dean, let's not lose focus, okay? Look, I think that's him at the bar there. * Dean Winchester: Okay, right down to business... Okay. Sure. Let's do this. footsteps Whoa. Where's he going? * Sam Winchester: Bathroom? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, okay, good. We can work with that. Let's hang back a moment and hit him there. * Sam Winchester: Do you have any idea how shady you sound right now? * Dean Winchester: Dude, relax. pause Okay, let's go... 2 instances, pause, footsteps: 2 instances, door opens, pause, rapid footsteps What the hell? opens, footsteps, door opens, footsteps, pause Where the hell did he go? * Sam Winchester: door closes, clatter Dean, check it out... clatter There's something under this evacuation route map on the door. clatter, snap, clatter That's a sigil. * Dean Winchester: scoff The door to the men's room is a frickin' Door of Destination? That's great... * Sam Winchester: Yeah, we'd need to know the word of entry to follow him. * Dean Winchester: Wait... footsteps I think I've seen that sigil before. snap You got Dad's journal? * Sam Winchester: Yeah, uh... unzipps, clatter, fabric rustling, papers shuffling, clatter Here you go. zips You and Dad encounter this in a past hunt? * Dean Winchester: rustling Yeah, in Opal City... in... uh... April of last year, I think. A wicth ducked us by scrawling this sigil on a door with her own blood. rustling Ah, here it is. In May... pause Oh, look here, Dad did eventually figure out the word of passage. * Sam Winchester: What is it? * Dean Winchester: scoff Well, he's Dad so he didn't just write it out plainly. He wrote 'old way of forgetting'. * Sam Winchester: Old way of forgetting? Hmm... Old way? Could that mean Latin? * Dean Winchester: Hmm... Worth a shot. How's your Latin. * Sam Winchester: Rusty as hell, but... clatter An iSpyder search of the web might give us a hint. tap, pause Okay, I got it here. closes, sigh Oblivio? opens, Infernal crackle, piano music playing Huh... * Dean Winchester: Oh, that's just frickin' cool... footsteps * shift. Location: [[Oblivion Bar]] * 2 instances, door closes * Filter: Rock music stops * Dean Winchester: groan * Sam Winchester: Dean, you okay? * Dean Winchester: groan, moan Yeah, just a stomach cramp. groan I just remembered how much I hate teleporting... moan, sigh I'll be fine... So what was that word? Olivia? * Sam Winchester: Oblivio... * Jason Blood: As in oblivion. chuckle As in the Oblivion Bar. Hello, boys. Have a seat, why don't you? * Sam Winchester: ... you know who we are? * Jason Blood: chuckle I do. Your father told me you two might be by to see me. Come sit. Let's talk. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Carry On Finale. * Story continues in VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2. * The three kids Dean sees buying drugs are Virgil Hawkins, Mia Kent, and Damian Wayne, as seen in Oracle Files: Virgil Hawkins 1. * Sam's comment about the privacy issues FaceSpace has is a reference to Facebook. * Roy on naming the iSpyder search engine: "Y'know, because spiders are masters of the web. And then a "spy" gets information. "I, Spy" is a game about finding things. Mix it all together... And give it a lower case "i" to mock Apple and you got a search engine." * GPS showing three locations is because Wheelhouse exists simultaneously in three locations. Links and References * VOX Box: Gone to Gotham Category:VOX Box Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:My Alibi/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances